Summer Sweats
by love of pie
Summary: It's too hot for Dean or Sam to think.


**A/N: If you have ever spent anytime in Eastern Oregon during the summer, you know how this feels. What is annoying about Oregon is they have both really amazingly dry summers where you can't even spit – or really amazingly gross humid summers, where you can't move.**

**This story is just me being silly. I'm really warm right now, so I'm kind of daydreaming. **

**Love y'all guys :)**

* * *

Dean hated this stupid weather. Seriously, most awful heat he had ever experienced. Sam had stripped of his shirt, his skin making annoying noises on the hot leather seats of the Impala, his hand flapping out the window. Dean was still in his gray shirt, sweat dripping down the back of his neck and in between his shoulders. He fucking hated dry heat – it made it feel worse when he sweated. He would rather swim nude in a volcano then suffer the hard-to-breath, hot air around him now.

Sam had drifted off, hand still out of the window, hair pushed up from his face, sweat streaming down his face too.

It had to be a billion degrees. Seriously.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He pulled off the freeway, down a steep road that meandered through some stubby trees, and then deeper into the forests of the northwest. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to find someplace to get out of the car and enjoy some shade – even with the dry hot wind. The road began to disintegrate into a dirt fire road, making the car jerk up and down on its springs painfully. Sam awoke with a snort.

"Where-where are we?" He asked, squinting around, and peeling himself off of the seat. "God, it is hot."

"Don't you think I hadn't realized? I'm trying to find somewhere to cool down!" Dean said, hitting the gas peddle in almost desperation. Sam threw him a sideways look.

"We could have stopped at some fast-food joint. They have at least air-conditioning." Sam said, grabbing a magazine of 'Subculture Girls: Get freaky with Goths and the Steampunks of today' porn, and waved it in his face. "Why didn't we stop and get the conditioner working?" He complained, wiping sweat off of his chest with an 'ew' face.

Dean didn't give him a spare glance, instead leaned forward in the seat to see further down the road. "Dude!" He suddenly yelled. Sam jerked up, staring at his brother.

"Seriously man, when you yell in this heat, it's like my brain is going to explode," Sam complained. But he leaned forward to see what Dean was looking at.

At the end of the road, there was a rundown fence, but beyond it was what Dean had yelled about. The trees stopped at the fence, and a rocky bank to large river began. The river glistened in the sun, the rays glittering and bouncing off a high cliff on the other bank. Sam turned back to Dean, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course, dumbshit," Dean said, and parked the car. He cranked up the volume on a country station (it was the only good station that was available in the region) and the brothers hopped out, and stripped down to their boxers before running to the rivers edge. The sun was high above them, beating down a heavy tattoo of heat onto their backs. Dean was the first to wade into the river, his skin crawling at the sudden frozen temperatures compared to the blistering ones above. He gasped a little, bending down and clutching his hands to his chest. But then Sam pulled him under.

Dean came up spluttering, "Fuck!" He croaked, wishing for the hot wind to return. Sam was laughing, his hair in his face.

"You are such a whimp sometimes," Sam joked, hitting his brother in the arm. The hit was just enough for Dean to topple over in the current, making him submerge again. But now it felt great, and he relished the cool water. He floated down the river a bit on his back, until he came to a deep area of the river.

"Whimp, eh?" Dean said, swimming over to the cliffed side of the bank. "Well, I'm going to be the first to jump off of this thing." And he hauled himself up, his muscles straining as he tried to find a foothold on the stones. The rocks were warm, some even hot to his touch, but Dean didn't mind. Sam stood below him, shaking his head like a dog. Finally, Dean reached to a ledge about 20 feet up from the surface of the water. He stood, leaning his back against the warm stones.

"_Yippee_ _ki-yay!" _Dean yelled, as he flung himself off the cliff and cannonballed into the river below. "_Whooo!"_ Sam was already jumping off the ledge where Dean had been, and landed with a tsunami wave which completely overtook Dean, sending him under again.

"Dude! This is _fucking awesome!"_ Dean yelled, surfacing. Thank God he had turned down that random exit.

He and Sam floated a little more down stream in blissful silence, listening to the birds and bugs around them. Then they waded back upstream and Sam climbed back up the cliff. He jumped again, and then Dean got a nasty idea.

"Ah, man I just got an idea," Dean said, swimming to Sam. Sam gave him a curious look, while Dean closed his eyes, raising his face and hands upwards.

"Hey Cas, we need you," He said. There was a rustle, and suddenly a fully clothed Cas was falling into Dean's arms, startled by the water and current.

"Dean!" Cas spluttered, trying to stand up straight, but he kept losing his balance, flailing in the water a little. Dean and Sam were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Dean!" Cas said again now reproachfully, finally getting his balance in the water.

"I'm – I'm s-sorry" Dean sputtered, leaning down so his chin was in the water.

"No you a-aren't!" Sam choked back.

"No, I guess not," Dean said, standing up. "That was fucking hilarious."

Cas didn't say anything, but just stood in the water, staring with annoyance at Dean and Sam, his trench coat and tie floating on top of the water. He then turned and waded out of the water onto the rocky bank, sitting down on a fallen tree, staring with squinted eyes at the still laughing brothers.

After a couple more jumps, Dean and Sam came out of the water, dripping and satisfied with their coolant. Sam shook his head again, spraying everyone else with water droplets. Dean sat down next to Castiel, still grinning. Cas was already starting to dry out, but he still looked highly annoyed.

"That was awesome," Sam said, sitting on the other side of Cas.

"Yeah – gotta love hot days," Dean said.

"I'm wet," Cas said, looking over at Dean, his blue eyes piercing his green ones.

"And so are we," Dean pointed out.

"Any beers left in the trunk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but they're probably warm. The ice all melted," Dean replied. Sam got up, and walked back to the Impala. Dean leaned back on another tree, sighing with contentment. Castiel sat stiffly next to him. "Dude, relax," Dean recommended, hitting Cas playfully on the shoulder. His gaze was met with a stern look. He shrugged – his loss.

"Here you go," Sam said, handing Dean a glass bottle. "I got you one Cas, if you want it." Cas took the bottle but didn't open it, letting it hang between his legs. Sam opened his and took a long drought from it, grimacing at the warm flavor, but Dean didn't mind. Everything was fucking perfect right now.


End file.
